A Dance in the Night
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: (Person chapter 6. Dec 18) - "I know this request doesn't fit what you asked, but could you do a discord/female human in equestria pairing? And I mean the human does not turn into a pony or discord be a human. This pairing is basically non existent. Not sure if you'll do it, but I had to at least ask." First Request Ever! *insert adorable Fluttershy Yay* A Discord and a human fic


(Person chapter 6. Dec 18)

"_I know this request doesn't fit what you asked, but could you do a discord/female human in equestria pairing? And I mean the human does not turn into a pony or discord be a human. This pairing is basically non existent. Not sure if you'll do it, but I had to at least ask."_

**-You got it pal! Roll the clip my loyal gigantic pet bird, Frida!  
-Sqwuuuuuack!**

* * *

Madalynn Hall did not easily blend-in in Canterlot, or even in Equestria. But that was to be expected when you're a human among ponies.

She was a mediator between Equestria and Earth. Sort of like an ambassador actually. Except she did not rule over any part of Earth, she just dealt with all foreign matters. So maybe not an ambassador, but a foreign diplomat maybe. Either way she was a human living among ponies. She had been born on Earth to two very loving parents and an older brother and a couple years later a little brother and sister.

She was a human but her appearance was slightly different to the common features of her species. Her eyes were a shade of sparkling silver, very odd and uncommon for an eye color of a human, but doctors deduced when she was still a baby that she had no defects or mutations and the eye color had no impact upon her health. Besides her eyes she was your average human female. Her hair was a wavy and light brunette with soft natural blonde highlights and the tips of her hair dyed an electric blue.

Currently she had her hair held back in a ponytail at the base of her neck and casually tossed over her shoulder with curls that added elegance to her appearance. She wore a black silk shirt with a matching black skirt and a black shawl around her arms and the buttoned up sleeveless shirt and black flats with tan pantyhose.

She had discovered about the bridge between Equestria and Earth when she had turned eighteen. Her parents told her that all worlds had some form of connection, some permanent and some temporary, and their family was one of the few trusted to guard this bridge to Equestria such as other families guard other bridges to different worlds. Madalynn was told her different eye color was the sign it was her to guard the bridge, and she accepted her destiny with open arms.

Now she was twenty three and she was basically a respected official in Equestria. She was even great friends with the princesses, Celestia and Luna, as well as the princess's pupil, Twilight Sparkle. Oh she had helped watch that filly grow into a mare just as much a Celestia had. And when Twilight moved to Ponyville it both warmed and saddened her heart. Her little butterfly had finally shed its chrysalis and was flying her beautiful outstretched wings into the world, but she hated seeing her go.

So when Princess Luna returned, it seemed to fill the spot Twilight had once occupied. Helping the timid filly grow back into the proud and dignified princess she had been a thousand years ago. Madalynn might even dare say Luna thought of her as a mother figure. If that were true, Madalynn would be truly honored.

But all things come to an end. Luna grew up once more, and she became more social and less shy around other ponies. Madalynn remembers the talk she had with her before her first Nightmare Night.

* * *

"_Maddie I'm nervous. Do we honestly have to go?" Luna asked her with wide eyes. _

_Madalynn sighed and nodded her head. "Luna, I know it's scary. But you won't be alone. Twilight will be there. You like Twilight right?" _

_Luna frowned, "It is not that we do not like Twilight Sparkle, we… we're scared they will… not like us." _

_Madalynn realized what Luna was really scared of. She thought that nopony would want to be friends with her because of Nightmare Moon. "_

_Oh honey, come here!" Madalynn held out her arms and Luna happily came into her caretaker's embrace and quietly squeaked out her cries like a filly. _

_"Lulu you didn't mean anything you did. You're not Nightmare, you're my moon pie," she stroked the princess's mane and Luna looked up at her. _

_"Don't you ever be scared moon pie. Just be yourself and hold your head high. Remember, if they don't like you for who you are, it's their loss. You're nights are beautiful and so are you." __Madalynn smiled at her and kissed her forehead. _

_Luna smiled, "You're right Maddie! Thank you so much!" _

_Luna hugged her again and Madalynn returned the gesture. "I love you moon pie." _

_"I love you too Maddie."_

* * *

Madalynn smiled to herself at the memory. She always called Luna 'moon pie' when she was scared or needed Maddie. And overall Luna's first Nightmare Night went well.

Overall… there were some bumps in the road but she did it. And now Luna was all grown up again and didn't need Maddie as much. And it stung her in the heart once again that a filly she saw to adulthood was independent and she had no one to care for. She was basically Twilight's nannie when she lived at the castle.

In fact she _was_ Twilight's nannie. Celestia couldn't watch the girl all the time, and neither could Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. They were princesses and had royal duties to attend to, and Twilight needed supervision. And that's where Madalynn came in.

* * *

_Celestia stood tall and in front of her was Madalynn. "Madalynn, my friend, as I informed you. I have taken a new student." _

_Madalynn nodded, "Yes Celestia, you told me many times." _

_Celestia smiled at her, and stepped to the side. Behind her was a little purple unicorn with big purple eyes, navy blue mane and tail with a magenta and purple streak, and a cutie mark of a pink six-point star and smaller white stars. _

_"Madalynn, I would like you to meet my new student, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia nudged Twilight forward and the filly faltered with her hooves. "Twilight, this is the foreign diplomat of Earth and my close friend, Madalynn Hall." _

_The filly starred up at the human with fear in her eyes. Madalynn took notice of it and bent down to her knees and down to the filly's height. "Hello Twilight," she said softly "you can call me Maddie. It is very nice to meet you. I assure you you'll love being here as Celestia's student." _

_Celestia smiled, "Madalynn, I hate to ask, but I need a favor of you." _

_Madalynn looked up and smiled at her friend. "Oh Celestia, don't beat around the bush, whatever you need dear." _

_"Twilight will be staying here in the castle a lot now. But I cannot watch her all day every day. I was wondering if you would be able to watch her. As her nannie, sort-to-speak." _

_Madalynn smiled and nodded before looking back at Twilight. "Twilight, would you like me to be your nannie? It's your choice." _

_The scared filly looked at her… and nodded, "Yes nannie Maddie."_

* * *

Madalynn sat back on her large blue bed and sighed before plopping her body down into the sift fabric. She had a lot accomplished in her twenty three years of life. Others could argue that her life was unnatural, but she wouldn't change a thing.

She blissfully sighed as she rose from her bed and closed the curtains to her window and began undressing herself to take a bath. She grabbed her white bath robe and some fresh white and fluffy towels and walked into her private bath naked and began a hot bath in the large tub. She added in some bubble bath to the warm water and scented bath bombs to help her relax after a long day.

Plus she was supposed to have her siblings visit her there in Canterlot soon and Twilight wanted to meet them and she insisted on bringing her friends, the other elements of harmony. Now her older brother and younger brother and sister were great and knew fully well about Equestria, but last time they visited came the unfortunate event of the changelings attacking Cadence's wedding. They were all supposed to attend, and instead they ended up tied up in her room and waiting for somepony to come and free them.

And of course her older brother, Joshua, just loved to hit on Luna. Now that did not settle well with Madalynn! Luna was like her daughter and she still saw her as that scared little blue filly she first met! And she's basically his niece. Gross. And piling on to her stress was her younger siblings the twins, Daria and Daric, can't ever seem to stay out of trouble. It was like when they worked together, all Tartarus broke loose.

'**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell'  
'It was love from above that could save me from hell'**

She breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped her foot into the tub and the rest of her followed. She submerged her head and rose back out of the bubbles with her loose wet hair spilling out into the water like a waterfall. The bubbles covering her figure in the clear water and her leaning back blissfully into the warm embrace of her bath.

_–Heh heh heh-_

She sat up and shot her drooped eyes open. Something just laughed. A very small and creepy laugh that she heard above her. She leaned back again and let it slide. It probably came from outside in the castle's many halls or from outside the window, or even the vents or-

_–He he he-_

She shot back up again and looked around the bathroom. Ok what was that? It kept laughing and it was louder this time.

_–Mmmm Maddie-_

She held her breath and searched the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But that didn't mean anything, Equestria was never ordinary! That voice was talking about her. Ugh that is so creepy! She dunked her head again and rose, letting the water soak her hair once again and the bubbles to wash off of her skin to show off her tan.

_–Mmmm, that's it Maddie. Wash it all off. Show me some skin. -_

Maddie saw the room still empty except for her. The window was shut and curtains were closed. Door shut and locked up tight. The chandelier was lit brightly…

...wait, there's no chandelier in her bathroom!

'**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see'  
'How the devil himself could be pulled out of me'**

"DISCORD!" Madalynn yelled.

The chandelier that was not supposed to be shook and flashed its lights before it was Discord clinging to the ceiling with popcorn in one claw and a camera in his paw.

"Hey Maddie!"

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" the girl screamed and dunked her body underwater and trying to get the bubbles to cover her nudity. Her blush though got redder by the second.

"Why Maddie, what did I do wrong?" Discord said while filming her wet body in the tub.

"GET OUT! I'M SERIOUS DISCORD!" Madalynn reached out of the tub and grabbed a towel, not caring that it was getting wet, and wrapped herself before she stepped out of the tub and grabbed her robe and tied it around her tight and dropped the towel.

"Awww Maddie, now I don't have any good shots of you."

"I'M NOT KIDDING DISCORD!" she yelled. Discord just ditched his camera with a flash and dumped the popcorn on the floor.

'**There were drums in the air as she started to dance'  
'Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands'**

Madalynn ran out of her bathroom and went to her dresser in desperate need of clothes and her face still red. She opened the top drawer… and it was empty. She looked again and she realized it was true, all her undergarments were gone.

"Looking for these?" She looked behind her to see Discord, standing there, with a laundry basket in one arm, which was filled with her missing garments, and in his other hand he held a pair of her black and red silk panties.

"I never really understood why you humans wore these clothes _under_ more clothes. Doesn't really make sense, but I'm not complaining." He stretched out her underwear in between the digits of his paw and laughed.

Madalynn felt her eyes get misty, "Discord… give- them- back."

"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word?"

"GIVE THEM THE BUCKING HELL BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Discord was startled by her outburst and dropped the basket of her clothes to the floor with a click of the plastic. Madalynn felt she was about to cry, but she walked forward, snatched her underwear from her 'friend', then grabbed the basket and turned back around and returned to her dresser. She stood there and folded her clothes while putting them back into the empty drawer, but she started breathing out loud and her eyes clouded before she quietly sobbed.

'**And we sang'  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
'And the voices rang like the angels sing'**

"Maddie. No come on, don't cry. I didn't mean it. It was a joke."

Discord didn't mean to make her _this_ upset. He wanted to irritate her sure, that's what he does, but he didn't want her to scream and then cry.

"D-Discord, there is a line with jokes… and I thought y-you knew where that line was. But making fun of my body and violating me visually is miles beyond that line."

She grabbed a pair of blue panties and slipped them on under her robe. She grabbed a black bra then closed that draw and opened another two and pulled out a black tank top and red pants.

She walked back to the bathroom but stopped by Discord and whispered, "Maybe I was wrong… maybe you aren't reformed. I thought you were my friend." She shut the door behind her and locked it.

'**We're singing'  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
'And we danced on into the night'**

Discord pounded on the door with his fist. "Maddie! I didn't mean it! Come on! We're friends! I'm reformed! I- I'm sorry!"

He got no response, but he could hear inside the bathroom that Madalynn was still lowly sobbing to herself while getting dressed. "Maddie I'm sorry! I wasn't making fun of your body! I'd never do that!"

"W-Why Discord…" he heard through the door "I trusted you… I had faith in you… I get that you cause chaos… and you like to pull pranks… but this was… this was just too- t-too far."

He felt guilt fill his throat at her crying. "Maddie! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I don't think you're body's ugly or anything! I'm you're friend! Please come back out!"

There was a long pause, then Discord backed up as the door opened and Madalynn stepped out with red and puffy eyes and tear stains still on her cheeks.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" she asked quietly "I get that my body's not as attractive as all these mares. I don't have the long and pretty mane or the sparkling eyes or magic, wings, or a tail… but I thought you didn't mind that."

She walked right past him and dropped on to her bed and curled up under the blanket. "I thought we were friends."

'**Ay oh ay oh'  
'Ay oh ay oh'  
'And we danced on into the night'**

"We are friends! I'm so, so, so, so sorry Maddie! Please snap out of it! I'd never _ever_ violate you, I was- I- I just… wanted to see you."

Madalynn rose from her sheets and sniffled at the draconequus. "Why Discord? Why did you want to see me naked in the bath and then violate my personal undergarments? Because the only reason you want to be friends is because you want to have sex with me? Because you just wanted to make me feel insecure about my appearance? Because you just wanted to see me cry?"

Discord blushed, he actually blushed, and he starred at the ground. "N-No I- I m-might l-li-_like_ you."

Madalynn starred slacked jawed at Discord, "Wh-what?"

"Celestia told me the real reason she let me free."

Madalynn blushed, "O-oh, she did?"

"Y-Yah, but even before then… I could see and hear you talking to me as a statue."

'**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place'  
'You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces'**

* * *

_Madalynn walks through the garden rather often when she is stressed out and needs time to relax. And that's exactly what she is doing now. She enjoys her stroll through the beautiful flowers and plants and greeting all the little animals that show up here and there. _

_Then she stops at her destination. The statue of Discord. She never knew why, but she talked to him. She told the statue all her worries and her problems, even though she believed Discord couldn't hear a word she said. _

_"Hey Discord," she greeted cheerfully "today was just so boring. All I had was paper work and paper work and, guess what, more paper work! Geez right? Heh, well I guess I shouldn't complain though. I mean, you're trapped in stone… for a second time. And little spark was the reason it happened." She mentioned her nickname for Twilight. _

_"But I… I… I guess what I mean is, you weren't _that_ bad. I mean, you flipped Ponyville upside down but… you didn't kill anypony or anything like that. Maybe it's just me… but I don't think you're all that bad. I think deep down you're a good guy that likes to have fun. But of course that's just one human's opinion. I doubt anypony would agree with me." _

_She smiled and laughed shortly, "But look at me! Talking to a statue! I must be losing my mind! Of course they wouldn't agree with me!" _

_She flashed the statue one more smile before turning to leave for now. But she told him one last thing. _

_"You probably can't hear me… but if you were ever free, I'd be your friend… forever." Then she sighed and walked away, with the weight on her shoulders a little lighter._

* * *

'**We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes'  
'No room left to move in between you and I'**

"O-oh, heh, you heard all that?" Madalynn said.

"Y-yeah, and it actually made me feel… happy. For the first time in a long time… I was happy that you wanted to be friends."

Madalynn blushed and rubbed her arm bashfully, "Wh-what did Celestia tell you… exactly?"

Discord drug his lizard's foot across the floor. "W-Well, she said you told her it was a good idea to free me."

* * *

'**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time'  
'And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night'**

_Madalynn sits with Celestia alone in the study. "Celestia, this tea is delightful." _

_"Why thank you Maddie. It is mint green." _

_Madalynn took another sip of her tea and smiled. "I do love these little get togethers we have. You're busy so much of the time I hardly ever see you or my little moon pie anymore." _

_Celestia raised an eyebrow, "Maddie, we all had breakfast together this morning." _

_"Well it feels like centuries! I miss my sunshine and moon pie!" _

_Celestia giggled, "Aren't we a bit old for those nicknames Maddie?" _

_Maddie faked a gasped and set down her teacup. "To old for sunshine and moon pie! What have you done with the real Celestia?!" _

_The two were silent, then burst into giggles and lost their serious tone the moment Madalynn fell backwards on the ground on her back. _

_"Oh ho, Celestia, we really should do this more often!" Madalynn said as she lifted herself back up. _

_Celestia nodded, "Agreed my dear friend. It is wonderful to not have to keep up the royalty charade with you."_

'**And we sang'  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
'And the voices rang like the angels sing'**

_Madalynn nodded in agreement before picking up her cup and taking another sip. _

_"Actually Celestia, there is something I wish to talk to you about seriously." _

_Celestia lowered her own cup with her magic and looked at her friend. "Yes Maddie?" _

_"It is about… Discord." _

_Celestia froze and set down her cup. "Maddie… why do you wish to talk about… him?" _

_"Celestia, I think you should give him a chance at reforming." _

_Celestia felt the tea in her stomach rise back up, then go right back down with an unpleasant gulp. "N-no Maddie. That is out of the question." _

_"Celestia, he has pestered and annoyed ponies, yes. He ruled over Equestria a thousand years ago. He reversed the personalities of little spark and her friends. But what lives has he taken? He has caused property damage, but all of it could easily be undone with time and effort." _

_"No. Never going to happen Maddie." _

_"But Celestia, think of his powers. He can do anything he desires. What an amazing advantage our side would have against the forces of evil if he were an ally as opposed to the disadvantages to him being an enemy." _

_Celestia groaned, "Maddie, he has caused nothing but trouble. Why should he deserve a second chance?" _

_Maddie looked Celestia directly in the eye. "You gave Luna a second chance." _

_Celestia had no response. She had given Luna a second chance, and not giving Discord the same chance was being prejudice. "Alright Maddie. As a favor to _you_, not to him, I will give him a chance to reform. But only because you are my friend." _

_Madalynn smiled and hugged her friend, who sighed, smiled, and hugged her back. _

_"Thank you sunshine."_

* * *

'**We're singing'  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
'And we danced on into the night'**

"Discord, do you honestly like me?" Madalynn asked.

Discord continued blushing, and nodded while looking toward the ground. "I-I more than like you Maddie. I-I-I think I l-l-_lo-ve_ you."

"So… you wanted to see me naked… because… you…"

Discord shamefully nodded his head and his ears dropped. "I'm sorry Maddie."

"Oh… you actually… find me attractive?"

Discord let his ears snap back and nodded quickly, "Yes! Yes Maddie! You're the most gorgeous female I've ever seen of any species!" Then he clamped his paw and talon over his blushing face and covered his mouth.

He saw Maddie… blushing? She rubbed her arm again and smiled. "Aw Discord… that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever _honestly_ said to me before."

He uncovered his mouth, "It-it's true Maddie… I l-l-love you. You're just- like nothing I've ever seen before and you're… so fun and free and caring and b-beautiful."

"Discord," Maddie rose from her bed and made her way to Discord "I- I want to say one thing."

'**Ay oh ay oh'  
'Ay oh ay oh'  
'And we danced on into the night'**

'_Oh great, here it is. I don't love you Discord. You're a freak and a pervert. Now get out of my room and we're not friends anymore. I hate you!'_

Discord was scared what she would say. But she surprised him instead. She grabbed him and pulled him down to her level and pushed her lips against his. His eyes widened and he saw her eyes were closed delicately.

He blinked, then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground so he could stand and still be kissing her with her in his arms. She parted her lips and prodded his mouth with her tongue to enter, which he gladly allowed and he immediately took the dominate.

Madalynn felt her face get warm as she felt Discord winning in their epic tongue war. When they finally came up for air, their tongues were held out and a string of saliva connected them.

"I… love you too," she whispered.

'**Ay oh ay oh'  
'Ay oh ay oh'  
'And we danced on into the night'**

They kissed again and this time Discord walked over to her bed and laid her and him down on it, her under him. They separated again and panted in each other's faces.

"D-Do you… want… to do..."

Madalynn put a finger on Discord's lips and hushed him. "Take me. I want you to be my first… and my only."

Discord felt himself smile and blush as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Her chest covered by her black bra, that he slowly and hesitantly undid and tossed aside with her shirt. When he saw her chest, it was perfect. Not to small and not to large.

Just perfect… like everything else about her.

'**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell'  
'It was love from above that could save me from hell'**

He gently moved to her pants and slid them off her slender figure and had them join her other clothes on the floor. Her tan legs gave off a natural glow of her soft and healthy skin. He ran his paw along her side and heard her giggle ever so softly. He gently touched her breasts, and kneaded them slowly.

"Auuuuh auh oh." Madalynn moan softly. She never told a soul, but she had very sensitive breasts. And Discord's slow kneading was already taking an effect on her.

"Oh ho ho, a bit sensitive are we dear Madalynn?"

She groaned at him, then she yelped. Discord held her nipple in between his two fingers of his talon.

"Auuuuu-ugh-uuuuuhhhh~ Discord."

She yelped again as he tugged on her nipple.

"Oooooh, harder Discord!" she said.

He followed suit by kissing her left breast and pinching her right nipple. Then he nipped at her skin lightly and heard her 'eep' then moan when he suckled on her soft skin… very hard.

He licked at the darkening bruise he had left, until it was dark purple and it was a hickey that would last for a long while. He repeated the act several times, listening to her whimpers of pleasure.

"Discord… please… harder, harder!"

He teased one nipple while nipping at her other breast. He felt how soft and smooth her skin was. How different it was from her arms or her legs. And the skin around her nipple was different too. It was tougher and thicker and made him tug at her harder, making her yell.

"Oh Discord! Yes!"

He felt her running her hands through the black of his mane. The perfectly manicured and blue painted nails digging into the skin when he bit at her breast and made her grasp at his scalp tightly.

'**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see'  
'How the devil himself could be pulled out of me'**

He finally stopped teasing her chest to hear Madalynn panting heavily. "Uh… oh… Discord…"

"Mmmm… my, my Maddie. You certainly love me teasing your nipples, don't you?"

He leaned in and licked her neck slowly.

"Oh yes! Discord! Yes!"

He kissed her neck softly from her chin to her collar. Madalynn moaned happily at her lover's gentle touch. She felt all her worries melt away in his care. She didn't care that just minutes ago he was spying on her in her bathroom, and embarrassing her by playing with her underwear, and she cried… he loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered.

Discord kept at his assault on her neck while he let his talon drift down below her waist. He slipped it into her underwear and felt her softly. He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her questioningly, "Maddie, do you shave?"

Madalynn blushed another shade deeper and nodded slightly, "Just a little. E-Every week or so."

He rubbed her heat and heard her gasp. "And it's the shape of a heart?"

She frowned at him and pouted, "Oh sh-shut up."

He chuckled at her face, unable to take her seriously when her face was so red.

'**There were drums in the air as she started to dance'  
'Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands'**

His head found its way to in between her legs and his nose picked up the scent of her lust.

"Oh Maddie, I've barely even touched you and you're already wet. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk'."

She felt his cheek brush against her thigh and her breath hitched in her throat again. He bit at her woman-hood and he felt her shivering against him. Then he got a grip on her panties with his teeth and pulled away, dragging the blue panties with him.

Madalynn looked to see him over top of her with her underwear in his mouth, like a wild animal with its fresh kill. He swung his neck and tossed her underwear to the floor, and they joined her other clothes in the sloppy pile.

"Now for the main event."

"Wait!"

Discord froze and looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you have… protection." She wasn't ready to be a mother yet. She would love to be one, someday, but not now.

Discord chuckled. "Oh, why what's that behind your ear?" He reached behind her head, then pulled back a condom. "Oh look, that's where I left it."

He took the moment to put it on. He loved his Maddie and having a family with her would be wonderful, but not before they were married… or at the very least engaged.

'**And we sang'  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
'And the voices rang like the angels sing'**

"Are you ready Maddie?" he asked softly.

She was trembling under him, still scared about what she knew was coming next. "Uh- uh hun."

"Then why are you shaking?" He looked at her with concern in her eyes, true worry about how she felt. And just that look made her a little less nervous.

"I know… it will hurt… the first time."

Discord rubbed his paw against her cheek, "Then just focus on me, and bite down on my neck when it hurts." He leaned in to her neck and kissed it gently, causing Madalynn to moan.

She felt his cock poke at her entrance. Then it slipped in and met her barrier, which made her wince.

"I love you Maddie… and I will never hurt you," he whispered. Then full force he tore through her hymen and she squeaked before clamping her jaw down on his neck and wrapping her arms around him for comfort.

'**We're singing'  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
'And we danced on into the night'**

Discord winced by how hard she was biting into his skin, certain she would leave a mark, but he waited for her to be used to the feel. Her tight pussy was goading him to go faster. Hugging his penis tightly and making him ache to move.

Madalynn winced every few seconds at the new feel. It was painful. It felt like something was stuffed up inside of her and was trying to split her in half.

Finally, she let her bite on his neck go and she sighed. "Are you ok?" she heard him ask.

She blinked away her small tears and forced a small smile. "Y-yes, you're just… very big."

She saw his face blush, "I honestly didn't think I could even do this anymore after a thousand years."

She smiled gently and rubbed her nose against his while rubbing his back lovingly. "You're a lot better than I am. That's for sure."

They kissed again, this time much more heated and more tongue. Her arms shook and they loosed their grip on his body. Madalynn felt the pain cease and the new found pleasure take its place. She was actually surprised by how quickly it was over. By the great gods he was big!

"Oh Discord… yes. Please, more!"

'**Ay oh ay oh'  
'Ay oh ay oh'  
'And we danced on into the night'**

Discord smiled while he bucked his hips and heard her moan. "Oh! Discord yes!" she yelled.

He went in and out of her in a slow beat at first, just enjoying her mewling his name and her moans of pleasure. "Augh, faster! Faster Discord!"

He complied with her demands by speeding up his pounding. Her back would arch off the bed when he would go in and she heavily breathed a breathe she didn't even know she was holding when he pulled out.

"Say my name- when you want it harder- augh- and faster!"

"Ah! Ah! Discord! Ah!"

He drove into her harder and faster and heard her scream. "Ahhhhhh! Discord! OH! OH! Yes! Just like that baby! Yes!"

Her body covered in sweat and her grip on his back tightening with every thrust. Madalynn felt her body and her face heating up in the moment.

'_**And the voices rang like the angels sing**_**'  
'Ay oh ay oh'  
'Ay oh ay oh'**

"Oh Maddie! You're _so tight_!"

Discord looked at his lover's red face. She had her eyes shut tightly and her face was sparkling with beads of sweat. He still couldn't believe she loved him back.

He had been intrigued by her since the first day he saw her. He has been in love with her since she would sneak out of the castle to talk to him as a statue. He has wanted to be with her and only her since Celestia told him it was Madalynn that convinced her to give him a second chance. He has wanted to make love with her since he realized why he felt that way about her.

He loves her, and a human no less.

"AH! DISCORD! YES! AUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH! YES! AHHH!" Madalynn screamed.

"ARGH MADDIE! KISS ME MY LOVE!" They kissed again, their tongues fighting it out in their mouths heatedly from their passionate session. Madalynn took the opportunity to try something a little… kinky.

She stopped the tongue battle to lick his snaggletooth slowly.

Discord felt shivers run down his spine as he pulled away from her. "Mmmm, Maddie that's dirty."

She giggled at him, "Well aren't I just a slut?"

Discord had a maniacal grin as he pulled out of her and made her whimper. "Discord! Why did you pull out?!"

He just smiled while he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her so she was on her knees and hunched back on the bed. He mounted her on the bed and snaked his head by her head. "I want to cum doggy style."

He pushed back in and Madalynn moaned again loudly.

"If you want kinky, then I can be _kinky_," he growled. He slipped his talon down to their conjoined lower halves and found her clit and pinched it in between his talon's fingers.

"Ah! Ah! Dis-Discord! Ah oh yes! Oh!"

He rolled the moist bulb around and made her scream and writhe with pleasure as he thrust into her from behind. Then his paw wrapped around her waist and reached for her chest, where he grabbed and squeezed her left breast.

"Ahhh! Oh Discord! Gods yes! Ah! P-Please more! More!"

'**And we danced on into the night'  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
'**_**Ay oh ay oh**_**'  
'Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'**

"Oh Maddie! Tell me- tell me who you love!" he yelled.

He squeezed her left boob again and she yelled, "Auuuggghhh! You! I love you Discord! I love you!"

"Tell me who owns you!"

He twisted her clit and she screamed, "AH! YOU! You own me Discord! You are my master!"

He pumped in and out of her and kept teasing her chest and clit for another fifteen minutes before he started feeling his peak getting closer.

"OH! DIS-DISCORD! I-I'M CLOSE!"

"ARGH! ME-ME TOO! I CAN'T ST-STO-"

"DISCCCAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
"MADDDAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Madalynn screamed as she hit her climax and Discord roared with her. The condom caught his seed and kept it from entering her womb while her own juices gushed out. He thrust his hips into her faster and panted as he finally came down from the high of sex.

Madalynn pant as she felt the total energy drain from their activities and felt her legs shaking and about to give out. She and Discord flopped on the bed and he withdrew his penis from her soaked pussy and the condom discreetly slipped off.

'_**Ay oh ay oh**_**'  
'Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'  
'**_**Ay oh ay oh**_**'**

They just laid there for a bit while breathing heavily and starring at each other. Finally, Madalynn broke the silence. "S-so, what do we do now?"

Discord wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her into his embrace before stroking her hair and hugging her. "Where ever you go, I'll go with you."

Madalyn felt her eyes tearing up and her mouth made a small smile. She nuzzled her face into the soft fur of his neck and felt him wrap around her in a sort of ball.

"I love you Discord," she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Maddie," he mumbled as he joined his love in dream filled bliss.

'**And we danced on into the night'**

* * *

**FIN**

_"You know when you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." — Dr._ Seuss


End file.
